Bottle cap openers are notoriously easy to lose, and are often misplaced in the kitchen. This is especially true of small bottle cap openers.
Sometimes, bottle cap openers are attached to key chains. Such bottle cap openers are typically used as advertising, with various corporate or sports team's logos prominently displayed thereon. These sorts of bottle cap openers often tend to be bulky and gaudy, especially when dangling or rattling on a user's key chain.
It is therefore instead desired to provide a bottle cap opener that is easy to find, and easy to use. It is also desired that such a bottle cap opener be discrete, and can be carried around by a user without drawing attention to the user.